


Lumberjack Guy, Buffed Scott, Evil Syfy Villain, and Lydia Martin?!

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pack, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen year old Stiles ends up three years in the future faced with...well, he's still a bit confused over that.  Apparently Derek Hale's a lumberjack, Scott's a body builder, there's this old creepy guy leering at him, Lydia Martin knows he exists, and he's a wizard???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumberjack Guy, Buffed Scott, Evil Syfy Villain, and Lydia Martin?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cracky. Written for the Trope Bingo prompt: time travel. I'm not even sure what young Stiles is supposed to do when he gets back home, what he's supposed to change, or why older him wants him to change anything (since usually it's because everyone's dead or dying or the world is ending and none of that's happening here). It's possible he'll fail spectacularly or just think it all a fever dream.

Stiles spends three days in the future. 

He's a bit--no, make that completely--freaked out within two minutes after a quickly spouted explanation from an older African American guy that make very little sense and seems purposefully vague before he slips away with an enigmatic smile. "I'm a wizard, Harry?"

His older self, the one who cast the spell--spell!--to bring him here, takes one look at him and groans, "Christ, how could I forget the buzz cut and chubby cheeks?"

Scott, who looks at least ten years older than his supposed eighteen, also looks like he's put on about forty pounds of muscle as he smiles, all very white teeth. "You were all arms and legs."

"He's still all arms and legs," grumbles...is that Derek Hale with a lumberjack beard?

Apparently he says that out loud, as the lumberjack growls and glares at him, and an older guy with an evil looking goatee snorts in laughter.

"I wouldn't laugh, Peter. If this works, you might just stay dead this time, or, better yet, stay in a vegetative state."

As she says that both sweetly and with an underlying threat, Lydia Martin is smiling at him. While the old guy starts muttering about how this is all a bad idea and he should have fucked that idea right out of Stiles--what????--Lydia Martin is smiling at him.

"No vegetative state, no dead for good, Lydia," his older self snaps. "We discussed this." 

The smile turns to a pout but she gives a resigned shrug, and....Lydia Martin knows him?

"Peter, shut up," another guy says, this one with curly hair and a scarf around his neck in the middle of May. "No one wants to hear about you fucking Stiles."

"ACK."

"I think we're freaking him out." The cute girl hanging onto Scott's arm looks worried. Stiles likes her. She's wearing an Iron Man t-shirt. Stiles really likes her.

"Dude, is that your girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?"

Scott grins and preens until the girl smacks him in the shoulder, immediately cowing him. Stiles really, really likes her.

"And, apparently I have a boyfriend?" He's not as excited about that, because the guy is old. Okay, hot, but old and looks like the villain from a bad Syfy movie.

That guy, Peter, smirks at him. "So much more, darling, and that's going to stay the same." The last is directed to the older Stiles who rolls his eyes.

"Yes, yes. Now that he, I, whatever, know, it's inevitable." For some reason older him waves his hand around as if that means something. There's a really neat looking leather band around his wrist. He can see himself wearing something like that.

"If he, you, don't fuck it up in the past." Peter stalks to him. It's a very sexy stalking and Stiles wants either to flinch away in fear or crumple into a puddle of lust. He manages to stand his ground, but Peter just grins wider and says over his shoulder, "See? He wants me."

"No one wants to hear that either," the scarf guy growls.

What's with all the growling?

And, Stiles thinks he may have missed something so he rewinds the previous conversations in his head. Oh, yeah, that...

"Did Lydia say you were dead?"

"A technicality. Now, let's discuss what's going to happen six days after you return to your own time." Peter takes his wrist which sends shivers through him and makes the older him snort a laugh, and leads him over to a table strewn with books and charts and some stinky herbs. Stiles sits on a stool, the rest of his--friends? He has friends more than Scott?--gather around him, the other him sitting across from him, and then Scott's eyes turn red and his eyebrows disappear, and only Peter's arm across his shoulders keep him from falling off the stool.

Werewolves? Really?!

How is this his life? Or will be his life? Or...what the fuck man?????

End


End file.
